Coraline Atoll
Caroline "Cloy" Atoll, is a Pokémon Gijinka and a RolePlaying Character for PokeGijinkaAcademy created by Athorment on October 15th, 2011. Gijinka Student Student Application Pokémon: #91 Cloyster (Water/Ice Type) Age: 19 Years Old Ability: Skill Link Nature: Adamant Moves: Withdraw + Icicle Crash, Water Pulse Schedule: Art (with Harmony Reve), Science (With Ashbel Flarebolt), Physical Education (with Komuro Ryuga), Field Studies (Latina Eon), Geography (Artemis Sonne), Battle Studies (Levi Nicchi) Battle Studies Weaponry: Cloyster Armor. Withdraw+Icicle Crash Combination. Using bending around herself, Caroline freezes water to have a highly protective shield that can be used to ram on foes or shoot Small Stalactites. The process takes time so she can only cover her body with small pieces of Ice armor at first and then expands upon it to cover more. Using Water Pulse she can turn ice back to water and propel the liquid towards enemies to confuse them with the change of strategy. She can freeze the water back, so she can easily remove damaged pieces of armor and repair them this way. Battlestyle Coraline's Battle Style is Very Defensive and counter based. She summs Ice around herself by using "Withdraw". The first phases revolve around being engulfed in a protective armor for both a strong defense and to use Icicle Crash as a spear to attack. Her goal is to continue summoning ice to strengthen her defenses to the point where she covers herself with an Icy Wall/Shell where it is quite hard for attacks to damage her. As she builds this up, her Icicle Crash and armor levels up to the different phases you see in the image. *Normal Cloy- No Ice to protect her. This is how she is seen outside of battle. *Level 1- Starts up pretty weak in term of defenses, but her lance/club begins to pack a punch *Level 2- Defenses are moderate and her physical attacks get a boost in range. *Level 3- The widest range she can use effectively. As her Speed drops, her defense is quite high. From this point forward she focuses on creating the Icy Wall/Shell using pieces of ice that fall apart due to attacks and the ice that she keeps summoning. Under the guidance of the previous Battle Studies she has learned the move Water Pulse to melt her ice and bend it where she needs it quicker, as well as using it as a water type projectile to use against rock, ground and fire. Studying under the new teacher Ms Miya Kisaragi she hopes to get a tactical advantage by learning Hail. Fun Facts *Originally, Athorment did not want to create Gijinkas. The Interesting ideas and artworks by artists cocolin, SaiyukiUzumaki and Aonyx, as well as the possible inclusion of this character into the OC Clash Extra characters Rooster as a Pokémon Representative character (besides Black and Sergius) provided the Idea to make one. *Her nickname "Cloy" (Pronounced as the female name "Chloey") was meant to be her real name. It was replaced to Coraline, as it's uncommon and not terribly obvious. Coraline is a wordplay of Caroline and Coral. Her last name "Atoll" is a rare type of Coral Reef in the shape of an Island with a lagoon Inside. Gallery *Image Gallery *School Events & Classes *Fan Artwork Category:Pokémon Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:PokeGijinka